Prove it!
by MizukoMidori
Summary: Yuna's asked to prove she's not a goodie-goodie as everyone thinks she is. Can she do it, and what can possibly get in her way.


Proving it!

By Rachel

Yuna crept slowly down the unsteady dirt slope. She stepped carefully as not to trip and fall. If she hurt herself everyone would have a fit. If she got herself dirty, Lulu would lecture her . At last she approached what she had been heading toward. It was an old and rotten tree house she remembered Wakka mentioning he built when he and Chappu were younger. Her eyes trailed it upward and it seemed a lot higher to her than it should have been.

"You're such a goodie-goodie. I bet you couldn't even climb a tree!" Meirille had told her yesterday when Yuna refused to go out to play with the others..

Really Yuna hadn't felt like going. It seemed to her that the children of Besaid Island never seemed to grow up. Most of them were around her age, sixteen. So playing outside by the ocean should have been, in Yuna's opinion, long past them. But because Yuna didn't normally participate in such activities, and she always wore those pretty little skirts, the kids assumed that Yuna thought she was too good for them.

"I can too!" she'd replied. She hated being treated less than the others. Which in a way was funny, because the other kids resented her for being treated like some sort of demi-goddess only because she was the High Summoner's daughter. Meirille especially, She and Yuna used to be best friends before Yuna's father left on his pilgrimage.

"Yeah prove it."

Yuna bit her lip slightly, "H-How?"

Meirille smirked, "There's a tree house down near the water hole. You climb up there, and I see you I'll believe that you're not a goodie-two-shoes."

"Okay. Let's go then."

"Not now, _Princess_. Tomorrow. I'll meet you there at 1:00 PM."

The summoner's daughter cringed at the derogatory nickname. It stung when the kids called her such things, it made her feel as if she was not one of them.

"Fine. Tomorrow."

Meirille left her then running down to the beach with a smirk.

Yuna's intimidated look then changed, and she glared at the tree house. It was very old and looked it. Half the floor had been rotted away, and the wood was green with age and plants growing on it. In the three trees it was built between, one of them had small boards nailed to it that one could guess was supposed to be used as a ladder.

She stepped across the overgrown brush. As she got closer to the tree however she stopped dead. There was a loud buzzing sound coming from the trees. Yuna knew what the buzzing sound was. It was only so obvious. It was the sound of bees. Many of them, so she knew that there was a hive nearby. Perhaps in one of the closer trees, or perhaps in the tree-house itself. It really didn't matter where, it was near and they were bees. Yuna was absolutely terrified of bees.

She took one step closer, thinking that maybe she could ignore the scary buzzing insects. When one zipped right passed her ear though the thought quickly ran fleeting in the opposite direction, and she followed it. She would not face bees for a girl who didn't even show up. So Yuna ran from there all the way back to her house she shared with Lulu.

"There you are," the older guardian said, giving the young summoner a rare smile, "You were supposed to meet Kimari earlier for your battling technique class."

Meirille sat at the top at the stump of the tree house boredly. She could not believe it. Yuna had chickened out on her. Meirille had checked her clock before she left, and even left at 12:45 to make sure she got there early. She had already been waiting at least twenty minutes. It wasn't like the little goody to be late. She checked her watch again, and noticed that her watch said 2:04. She blinked at it a second before her mistake struck her bluntly in the face. Her parents hadn't set the house clock forward. So she was an hour late. '_Goody probably showed up, waited, and left to her stupid etiquette lessons or something._'

She sighed and headed down to the water hole.

THE END.

A/N: This is very pointless really. It was an idea that occurred to me while I was in my backyard. I'd been in the wooded area in the Yuna costume I'm borrowing from a friend and I was looking at the rotted out tree house. I'm thinking 'Hmm. I should climb it. I've always been curious.' I got near and there were bees. I really really hate bees. More than anything else. So I turned and went back to the house and wrote this.

I would love feedback. What you thought of it. If it was good, or bad. What could have been done better. What you liked and didn't like.__


End file.
